La calle de los sueños
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Prometiste venir por mi... y juré esperarte... No te vayas, por favor... No me dejes...


**Sé que aún debo la continuación de "El Oso...", pero... Este es un fic especial, regalo para mi peque preciosa Trini, quien es co-autora del mismo ya que aportó la base sobre la cual vino la inspi... Te amoro, mi pequeñita...**

Espero les guste... No sé si será tan largo como el de los Trifecta, pero creo que nos dará sorpresas...

¡YA ACTUALIZO, DENME TIEMPO!

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel<strong>

Las luces del amanecer entraron por la ventana llena de colores pastel… En la camita, un bebé recién nacido murmuró entre sueños un sonido interno… parecido a _mamá_ en lenguaje angélico…

El algodón de sus primeros cabellos pareció agitarse ante la brisa de susurros provenientes de la calle contigua…. Pero… Shouta… el bebé… sólo pareció sonreír…

En la pared interna de sus párpados de carmín una imagen estaba reflejándose, mostrando una dentadura perfecta…

La sutil imagen de un ángel de cabellos dorados… Llena de brillos…

_Espérame…_

Los labios finos de bebé sonrieron a la ahora desvanecida imagen, mientras un sonido gutural escapaba de su boquita.

- …ki…a…

Shouta… el adulto… despertó… Aun sonriendo a la imagen perfecta que poblaba todas sus noches de soledad asumida. Su primer y único sueño consciente…

O.O

- Te juro… que permanecen un día más en medio de estos hedores… Y te quedas sin editores, Masamune…

- Lo sé… Pero probablemente estén mejor preparados que tú para soportar la presión…

- Eso no está en discusión… Tu abuso de autoridad sí… Es la quinta vez en la semana – le señaló con la cabeza al frente – que veo a Kisa a punto de caer desmayado en su vano intento para subir las escaleras de los estantes de la Biblioteca, mira…

Los ojos gatunos lo observaron fijamente. Siendo su mayor, Kisa Shouta tenía toda la pinta de un niño de primaria y la competencia de un editor de experiencia… pero… ¿Qué más sabía sobre ese chico, qué conocía acerca de su vida, familia, hermanos…?

Nada…

En verdad Yokozawa tenía razón: era un tirano.

Suspiró, y se despidió de su amigo.

- Malnacido… - el pelinegro se quejó dolorosamente cuando intentó alcanzar el manga más alejado del estante – Espero no verlo nunca más en mi vida…

- Si te esfuerzas puede que no te envíe castigos como éste y sí que no lo volverás a ver… - la voz de su Jefe le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero afortunadamente Takano fue rápido - ¡OI, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?!

- S…si, Takano-san… Me asustaste, es sólo eso…

_No era la primera vez que me sostenía en brazos… pero a diferencia de los hombres que habían pasado por mi cama, Takano-san no me inspiraba nada, pese a su rostro tallado a cincel, sus ojos devoradores, y su cuerpo apetecible… Por ello, yo ya había llegado a una conclusión: incluso el sexo está escrito en el libro de la vida de todo hombre y mujer… Y este Adonis definitivamente no estaba predestinado para mí… _

- Pues más te vale no andar de sonámbulo durante la jornada laboral… - el otro lanzó un suspiro – En fin… Siéntate – como lo miró sin comprender, le señaló la silla cercana – Quiero hablar un momento contigo – el otro tragó saliva.

- Hem… Takano-san, le juro que no fui yo… - se dejó caer, cabizbajo. El otro decidió hacerlo sufrir.

- ¿No fuiste tú…? – una leve sospecha lo intrigó – Pruébalo…

- ¡Te lo juro! Bueno, es cierto que comí una cucharadita del pastel que Ricchan te trajo, ¡pero te juro que el resto se lo comieron ellos! – Takano casi se cae de la silla.

- ¿Pastel?

- Hem… Etttooo... ¿N...no sab…ías…? – la expresión colérica de su jefe lo llevó a suplicar clemencia, con las manos juntas en plegaria extrema - ¡NO, NO ME MATES, TE JURO QUE TE COMPRARÉ OTRO!

- ¡ME VALE MIERDA TU ESTÚPIDO PASTEL, YO QUERÍA EL DE ONODERA! ¡EL SUYO TIENE UN VALOR SENTIMENTAL PARA MI! – cuando su voz cesó, fue consciente recién de lo que acababa de decir – Esteee… yo…

- No… no hay problema, Takano-san… Yo… yo lo sé todo… - ladeó el rostro. Quizás por eso no moría por acostarse con él: podía ser un trasero fácil, pero jamás se comía al novio de sus amigos. Leyes de la casa.

- Ya veo… ¿Y no te parece repulsivo?

- ¿Por? Ja, no se preocupe, lo cierto es que estamos en las mismas…

- ¿Eres amante de Onodera? – casi se atora.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – se indignó – Soy… También… me gustan los hombres… - Takano empezó a entender ciertas cosas luego de esa afirmación. Finalmente todo encajaba.

- Vaya… Creo que mi Plan A acaba de irse al tacho…

- ¿Eh? – parpadeó, confundido.

- Yokozawa me hizo ver que soy un tirano… lo cual es muy contradictorio viniendo de alguien como él, que tiene pinta de Vikingo… Así que quería saber si necesitabas ayuda con algún tema familiar, quizás horas libres, o reducirlas por un tiempo… Pero ya que sabes lo de Onodera y yo, y eres hombre, pues… Ten cuidado. Es más bonito hacerlo con suavidad, ya viste que Ritsu no suele andar como pato por la oficina, dile que te trate bien…

- Ah, etttooo… - se puso colorado, y bajó la mirada con vergüenza -. Ta… Takano-san… yo…

- No te estoy juzgando… Estoy inmerso en una relación tormentosa con un idiota que me tiene loco, así que puedo entender el ímpetu de tu novio, pero

- Ese no es el problema, Takano-san… - su voz suave y melancólica calló a la varonil – Si yo tuviera la suerte de Ricchan – Onodera había estado a punto de ingresar, pero se detuvo en la puerta, para escuchar, intrigado por la mención de su nombre – sería absolutamente feliz… Siempre he pensado que es un imbécil en los temas laborales – Ritsu apretó los puños – pero considero que es un completo desastre en el amor…

- Lo mismo opino – ¡qué ganas de ahorcarlo!

- …sin embargo, lo ama… - alzó una mirada cargada de soledad hacia los ojos miel – Lo ama, Takano-san… Bien, o mal, incompleta o plenamente, lo ama. Solamente necesita tiempo y valor para aceptar que el amor de su vida es usted, con todo y defectos y aciertos…

- Hablas como si no fueras amado… - el corazón de Kisa se contrajo. Y empezó a llorar, asustándolo. Pero lo dejó fluir hasta que se hubo calmado lo suficiente para que sus gimoteos no se oyesen – No estoy aquí para juzgarte… Como bien dijiste, amo a Ritsu, desearía que me correspondiese en la misma medida y con los mismos actos, pero… - Onodera bajó la mirada, con arrepentimiento – Pero porque lo amo he decidido esperar el tiempo que sea necesario… Al final de cuentas lo esperé diez años…

- ¿Diez años? – se asombró – Vaya… Tenías… hum…

- Éramos aún niños… Kisa – lo tomó de la mano. Ritsu los miró por última vez y se alejó, sumido en sus pensamientos – Te aprecio y respeto, así que… cuenta conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? No dejaré de esclavizarte en el trabajo – el otro exhaló un suspiro resignado – pero estaré en todo momento que desees un amigo, ¿si…?

_Un amigo… Era muy extraño oírlo hablar así, mirar así… Ah, Ricchan en verdad tiene una joya en él, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto? Pero este hombre me estaba ayudando y decidí no ser chismoso. Él y Yokozawa-san se habían preocupado por mí… cuando nadie solía hacerlo._

- Muchas gracias… Yo… aunque no tengo nada de experiencia en el amor propiamente dicho… también estoy aquí para oírlo…

O.O

No dejaba de pensar en Kisa. No, no porque se hubiera convertido en su nuevo amor, eso era una blasfemia… No dejaba de pensar en él, porque en verdad, era un ser solitario… Y no dejaba de pensar en que Ritsu, teniéndolo a él, desdeñaba su amor.

Le dieron ganas de llorar…

Se sentía un poco como el editor de cara infantil en esos momentos…

- ¿Aún estás aquí…?

- …sí… Tenía que terminar un informe… - Onodera le sonrió desde su lugar, muy sonrojado, pero visiblemente nervioso. Enojándolo internamente, porque en el estado anímico en el que se encontraba no deseaba tenerlo cerca. Le daba rabia esa inseguridad que sólo dañaba su corazón…

- Si es para mí, puedes acabarlo mañana… No tengo apuro – caminó hacia su lugar, cerrando los ojos para frenar sus lágrimas.

- Te amo – pero se detuvo en seco. De pronto todo Marukawa empezó a girar, y estuvo a un paso de desmayarse, pero logró voltear lentamente, para comprobar que la depresión post-Kisa no lo hubiera afectado al punto de atribuir a su adorado tormento esta ilusoria fuente de alegría infinita – Te… te amo, Takano-san…

_Estaba ahí… de pie… rojo, como la vez en que se me declaró, pero mirando directamente a mis ojos, con la carita empapada por el llanto. Sus manos estrujaban el borde de sus mangas, y podía oír sus sollozos, pese a que poco a poco fue volviéndose borroso para mi vista. Empecé a llorar, a llorar como había llorado ya antes por su culpa…_

- Takano-san… Takano-san… - se acercó lentamente, y quedó a menos de cinco centímetros de su cuerpo, llorando tanto como él – Takano-san, di algo… Di algo, por favor… No miento, te amo… - un gemido escapó de ambas gargantas – Takano-san, si ya no me quieres no importa, yo te seguiré amando igual, no tienes que – pero el abrazo que le dio acalló sus estúpidos comentarios. Era un abrazo que no rompería sus huesos, pero los casi fusionaba física, emocional y sentimentalmente - ¿Ta…Takano-san…?

- Maldito estúpido…. Mocoso del demonio…

- O…oi… ¡No me insultes!

- ¿Y tienes cara de reclamarme? Te haré el amor hasta saciar mi sed de venganza…

- ¿QUÉÉÉ? – intentó soltarse – No hay manera, me retracto, fue el exceso de trabajo, ¡yo en realidad te odio!

- Deja de pretender eso… - se separó y lo obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos del menor ya no lograban ocultar más sus sentimientos – Pequeño tonto… Cuando creo que me matarás definitivamente, me vuelves a revivir con un shock de emociones, ¿quieres que muera joven, es eso?

- No… Quiero que te quedes conmigo… - apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

_Esa noche, además de ir al cine… pasear por la playa… e ir contándonos anécdotas de cuando no estuvimos juntos mientras nuestros pies nos llevaban… Llegamos de la mano a ese lugar…_

_Sé que para otros es la Calle de los Hoteles del Amor… El lugar donde se reúnen las parejas que sólo desean tener sexo…_

_Parados al inicio del callejón, lo miré a los ojos y él asintió. Lo llevé al hotel que más "romántico" parecía y él, dulcemente, se dejó llevar por mí hasta nuestra habitación…_

_Y le hice el amor… _

_Pero lo más lindo… es que él me lo hizo también a mí… Sin dejar de ser el uke… me hizo el amor a mí..._

_Si hubiera sido mujer… esa noche habríamos creado a un niño… Pero creamos algo tan mágico como aquello…_

_Una relación… _

_Lo que venía anhelando desde hacía diez años, con mi pequeño._

O.O

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Ah, Ricchan, hoy estás radiante! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ayer para lucir tan lozano y juvenil…? ¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!

Onodera esta vez no se puso de mil colores ni dio explicaciones estúpidas mientras tiraba todo a su paso. Dejó su maletín, se quitó la casaca, sacó un paquetito de dentro de sus bolsillos, y se acercó al lugar de Takano, quien intentaba no reír, mirándolo embelesado.

- Se… se entreveró con mis cosas… Toma… Es tu reloj…

La cara de Kisa fue un poema a la felicidad infinita y no le importó nada que Hatori y Mino estuviesen presentes.

- ¡WUAAA, ¿NO ME DIGAS TAKANO-SAN QUE AL FIN SE TE DECLARÓ?!

Onodera esta vez no se puso de mil colores ni dio explicaciones estúpidas mientras tiraba todo a su paso, ni entregó paquetito alguno a Takano… Se teletransportó al lado de Kisa y le tapó la boca con ambas manos, riendo como histérico.

- ¡JAJAJA, QUÉ BROMISTA, KISA-SAN, DEMASIADO, NO PARO DE REÍR, JAJAJA!

- Ya era hora… Ricc…han… - Mino le dio palmaditas en el hombro antes de ir a fotocopiar unos papeles, sin dejar de reír.

- Así es… Llamaré a Chiaki para contarle, con su permiso… - Hatori estrechó manos con su Jefe, felicitándolo.

- ¡Y YO IRÉ A… a entregarle mi informe a Yokozawa-san…! – Kisa se fue arrastrando los pies.

Una vez solos, echaron a reír.

- Por lo que veo todo el mundo conspiraba a tu favor...

- Para que veas… No me extrañaría que Isaka-san lo ponga en el Boletín Mensual…

- Jajaja… - se sentó – De todas maneras, por favor… contrólate aquí. No quiero que tengas problemas, y no quiero que me trasladen a otro Departamento…

- Pensé que serías feliz si te llevaban a Literatura…

- No. Ya he terminado de ser conquistado por los Mangas Shoujo… - le sonrió – Takano-san…

- ¿Hum?

- Fui un estúpido, si… Pero… sólo te he amado a ti todos estos años. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- ...lo sé – sonrió en amplitud.

- Entonces… ¿Podemos vivir juntos…? – habló bajito pero el otro oyó perfectamente bien.

- Con una condición – lo abrazó por la espalda, y por primera vez el otro no huyó ni lo alejó.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me ayudes con Kisa… Sé que no es correcto mostrarnos amorosos en el trabajo, pero cuéntale lo bien que se siente ser amado. Incluso en tu época de terquedad, hicimos el amor, no fue sólo sexo – lo sonrojó – Quisiera para nuestro amigo la misma felicidad… ¿Me ayudarás…?

Lo besó en los labios dulcemente.

O.O

- ¡Buenos días! – un encargado de librería pasó el código de barras del ejemplar de manga que acababan de entregarle, por sobre la lectora, y alzó la vista para mirar a su cliente, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – Serían cinco mil ye…

Y calló.

_Otra vez… no podía equivocarme tanto… Ya era la quinta vez en la semana que veía pasar a ese chiquillo por la calle de la Librería, acompañado de un hombre diferente cada vez… _

_Y como siempre… como cada que compraba un manga…_

- A…aquí están…

_…sólo me permitía ver la coronilla de su cabeza…_

- Perfecto… Oh, ¿no desea obtener una tarjeta de cliente preferente? Le dará el beneficio de poder obtener descuentos en los mangas que suele adquirir semanalmente…

_¿Acaso… acaso me había reconocido…? Estuve a un paso de irme corriendo, pero afortunadamente mis pies se negaron a huir como cobardes. _

_Suspiré. ¿Qué decirle? Yo obtenía los mangas de manera gratuita por ser el editor… Sólo venía de manera estúpida a gastar mi sueldo para verlo…_

_Para oír su dulce voz cuando me acercaba a pagar en la ventanilla…_

_Para susurrar una que otra idiotez… con tal de vislumbrar un poco su sonrisa…_

- Hai…

- Entonces deme sus datos… Y si tiene, una fotografía…

_Tragué saliva. Mierda… lo que menos deseaba era que viese mi horrible y ofensivo rostro en el que de seguro mi promiscuidad se abría paso como un farol…_

_Temblando, extendí mi carnet de identificación… y una fotografía tamaño carnet._

- Gracias… ¡¿Treinta?! – el dependiente alzó la voz con sorpresa, ruborizando aún más a su cliente – Va…vaya…

- …sí, soy… una aberración de metro sesenta… - bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

- Jajaja, nada de eso… Tu rostro es una bendición… Kisa-san… Nunca lo ocultes…

_Alcé mi rostro, asombrado por sus dulces palabras…_

_…y al mirarlo… el atisbo de un ensueño llegó a mi mente…_

_"Espérame…"_


End file.
